The invention relates to an elevator installation for zonal operation in a building with several elevators for the transport of persons/goods in cages, wherein the building is divided into zones. A zone is allocated to each elevator and at least one changeover storey for the changing over of persons/goods between cages of different zones is arranged between the zones. The invention also relates to a method for zonal operation of such an elevator installation and it relates to a method for modernization of an elevator installation.
A high transport requirement exists today in large or high buildings. In order to satisfy this transport requirement, a building is frequently vertically divided into several zones or storey regions. At least one elevator or group of elevators is provided in each zone. A changeover of persons/goods from an elevator bringing up to a first zone to an elevator taking away to a second zone takes place between the zones. The changeover storey is also termed sky lobby.
It is disadvantageous that due to unequal transport capacities of the elevators of the different zones, queues can form in the changeover storey when there is a high incidence of transport. In addition, it is disadvantageous that the elevator installations in high buildings demand a significant proportion of the building cross-section. Finally, the space available in the changeover storey is limited and cannot be increased without substantial constructional and financial outlay.
Known solutions for preventing or limiting overfilling of the changeover storey are targeted either towards a reduction in the transport capacity of the elevator bringing up, which has a counterproductive effect with respect to main load times at transport peaks, or towards measures for increasing the transport capacity of the elevator taking away, which in practice can be realized only to a limited extent. Thus, for example, an increase in the speed/acceleration of the cages or a shortening of door opening times is employed. However, elevators are usually not over-dimensioned with respect to motor power and current supply, so that an increase in speed/acceleration of the cages comes into consideration only to a very limited scope. Moreover, an increase in acceleration of the cages has a negative effect on travel sensation of persons, so that here, too, an increase in transport capacity can be achieved only to a very limited extent. In addition, a shortening or optimization of the door opening times is already implemented as standard practice in many elevators. Thus, these measures do not lead to any actually noticeable increase in transport capacity.